


Hey Neighbour

by uncafeavecbarnes



Category: What's Your Number? (2011)
Genre: Alcohol, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Grinding, Neighbors, Roof Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes
Summary: Colin Shea is a walking wet dream of a neighbour and what kind of a neighbour would he be if he didn’t help you out in your hour of need?
Relationships: Colin Shea/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Hey Neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my loves. Who wouldn’t want Colin Shea as a neighbour? He’s gorgeous, charming, and I’m sure his heart is big... amongst other things... This was self-indulgent in a lot of ways, simplicity can be so arousing and after Colin is described as a horny teenager in the movie, it certainly got me thinking about those simplicities. How hot it can be just making out with someone, feeling that level of desperation... I think I’m getting carried away by my daydreams again...
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. You can also follow me on Tumblr.

Friday night. Cheers, faintly echoed through the streets. Music, a steady thrum through the walls. Irritation that has grown into boredom as the minutes tick by at snail’s pace. Embarrassment at your lack of plans dissipated into defeat some time ago, along with half the pizza that found you locked out of your apartment in nothing but your sleep shorts and camisole. Despite your determined spite, hunger triumphs. And it’s as you stuff your face with semi-cold pizza that a handsome man appears at the top of the stairs.

A small smile accompanies the rattle of keys and he does a double take, one quick glance turning into a more curious observation at the exact time you try to swallow down the bread and cheese that bulges your cheeks. Bright blue eyes flicker over your form, not unkindly but with an obvious flirtation that warms your skin, and the crease between his brows unfurls as a charmingly lopsided grin tugs at the corner of his pink mouth.

“I’m sorry, did I mess the memo? Should I strip down to my shorts and join the pizza party out here in the hall?”

Colin. Your neighbour across the hall. Attractive from the strong features of his face and equally strong muscles that strain his light grey hoodie, sleeves rolled up to expose his forearms. And God, you wonder how you didn’t realise sooner than you’ve had a walking wet dream within metres of your door. Fleeting wishes you could have met under better circumstances, but they soon bitter when all it takes is a few seconds to learn he’s a cocky and shameless playboy.

The invitation into his apartment is polite but not enough when he notices your lack of bra. You practically snatch the white button up he offers you, desperately ignoring how it’s seeped in the masculinity of neroli, patchouli and orange flower. Perhaps it’s how heady the scent leaves you, or how close he stands in confident seduction, but you agree to join him and his band on the roof.

“So,” comes his deep, rumbling voice. “What’s a beautiful woman like you doing out in a hallway like ours?”

Colin offers you a beer. Thick fingers that you learn are toughened by the strings of his guitar brushing yours when you accept. You take a drink before answering, chin jutting out in the cool night air and bottle pointed at him accusingly.

“How many variations of that line do you have stored in that handsome head?”

“Hard to tell,” he answers in playful thought. “You’re the first to hear that version,  _ neighbour _ .”

You prop an elbow on the lumpy couch, a hint of a smile crossing your face that you do little to prevent. You do even less to extinguish the tension that sparks when he leans in just a fraction closer. Cheeks burn, skin hot against the cool air. You disguise the slight somersault in your stomach with a deep drink of your beer. One beer that doubles and then triples, Colin’s cheeky flirtations met with your emboldened banter. The couch squeaks as you shuffle closer, groans when he shifts towards you. You realise too late that up here under the stars, it’s only you two.

“Your band’s not coming, are they?” you surmise with an amused tone.

Colin’s expression is thinly veiled guilt, even in the dark you can see the intensity of his look under the thick, sweeping lashes that frame his eyes. He sinks his teeth into his lower lip, hand balanced in mid-air before it comes to a gentle rest on your bare thigh. Goosebumps rise under his touch, your breath hitching as he meets no resistance to his fingers sliding higher.

“I forgot to invite them?” His lame excuse is paired with a cute tilt of his head. “Or maybe I was just looking for a reason to get to know my very beautiful neighbour.”

“You could have baked me cookies.”

“Now where’s the fun in that?”

Little by little. Inch by inch. The merest of gaps, closed with shallow breaths. Raw magnetism even your banter cannot hope to deny. You _want_ to kiss Colin. You _want_ Colin to kiss you.

Colin kisses you as if it’s all he knows, lips moving over yours heatedly and with unreserved passion. The tenderness with which he cups your face with both hands and the hot, open-mouthed kisses he devours you with leave you dizzy. Hands finding his broad shoulders to steady yourself as he pulls you on to his lap. His kiss deepens, mouth moving almost messily as if he’s suddenly lost all inhibitions in his need for you and the idea that he simply has to have you, right _here_ and right _now_ , pulls a delighted moan from your lips. A slight rock of your hips leaves you both gasping for breath.

“You’re my neighbour,” You reason breathlessly, kissing him quick. “And we just met.”

“Technically, that’s only half true,” He replies, equally as breathless as he noses along your jaw. “We met at least an hour ago.”

“ _Colin_ ,” You moan, head tipping back to present him with the column of your neck. “We should stop, or take it slow, or something.”

“Should,” He hums in a tone that implies agreement he has no plans to follow through on but even so, he still and cups your face with the same gentleness as before, blackened eyes meeting yours. “Do you want to stop?”

“Oh god, _no_.”

Every bit reminiscent of the lust fuelled frustration of a teenage make-out. Hands wandering and a scattering of small bruises sucked into each other’s skin. Your fingers curl in Colin’s hair as the stubble that dusts his jaw grazes along the sensitive skin of your breasts and you tug sharply, his wet pink lips parting in a hungry growl. Mewls and whimpers tumble from your open mouth, disappearing in the night air and it’s so dirty to be out here in the open, grinding down against the hardness in your neighbour’s jeans but that only spikes your arousal.

“Colin…”

“I know, sweetheart, me too.”

Colin is so _pretty_ when he comes. Long lashes fluttering. Your name on his lips. Mouth slackening as his head lolls forward, burying his face in the crook of your neck. And you, you cling to him as pleasure courses through you. Hips rolling of their own accord. Colin’s name whimpered out in a breathy moan when your walls tighten around nothing. Bliss you’re barely given time to recover from before you’re crashing into Colin’s apartment with his borrowed shirt in disarray and any semblance of practicality vanishing with every moan he spends the rest of the night pulling from you.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://uncafeavecbarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
